


【学召】惩罚

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 骑乘，前面受(被)主动，后面被压榨得一滴不剩召唤又贪了又炸全团了，学者来教育他的故事你甚至可以看到召日天一边挨操一边打木桩室外/强制/射精控制
Kudos: 10





	【学召】惩罚

学者坐在庭院里的沙滩椅上，看着召唤乖巧地跪在自己面前张开嘴吞下阴茎，露出今天第一次笑容。  
傲人尺寸的物体把召唤的腮帮子顶成鼓包，召唤艰难地把嘴张到极限也不能将其完全含住，龟头牢牢抵在舌根，被挤压的舌面只能服侍一部分阴茎。他的后脑勺被学者的手掌压住，使得他无法后退缓解口腔的压力。召唤感到有些痛苦又有些刺激，闭不上的嘴角流出一些津液，他用手指蘸着涂抹在照顾不了的根部和囊袋上缓慢揉动。虽然动作不大，他还是很努力地讨好学者，牙尖轻轻啃咬凸起的青筋，舌尖翘起勾着下方敏感的皮肤。  
夜晚的召唤脱下了白天穿的厚重长袍，只剩一件衬衫，空荡荡的下身因跪姿翘起，看上去就像个不知廉耻的荡妇。虽然他确实是个荡妇，两个人都快一个月没做了，被学者调教充分的身体却在品尝到巨大的阴茎后立马进入状态，后穴本能地开始分泌液体，期待学者能狠狠操进去。前面的阴茎也略微抬头，他收回一只手慢慢撸动，让阴茎变硬起来。  
学者放开召唤的后脑勺，把阴茎从对方嘴里抽出来。召唤温暖的口腔已经让他舒服起来了，他恨不得现在掰开召唤的屁股一股脑儿猛干，但是作为惩罚他需要召唤用身体记住教训。他示意召唤转过身背对他，让召唤自己坐下来。  
庭院里没有亮灯，只有朦胧的月色，召唤视力不太好，模模糊糊地看到个阴茎的轮廓。他急不可耐地将两根手指伸入后穴，稍微扩张一下就抽出来，然后扶住学者的阴茎对准自己，一点点向下贴近。龟头碰到了会阴处的皮肤，顺着凹陷移动到了穴口。召唤一咬牙，身子一沉让龟头进来，不由得发出呻吟。  
还没等召唤适应，学者突然抓住召唤纤细的腰身，用力将人往下按压。粗大的阴茎一瞬间进入了后穴，许久未做的身体也因为突如其来的攻势产生疼痛，他这才后悔先前没有扩张充分。他下意识夹紧双腿，反而让后穴把阴茎吸得更紧，被撑大的感觉直逼脑门。他觉得自己被这巨物彻底捅开，填满，囚禁，浑身上下都失去了力气。  
“呜呜呜，好疼。”召唤的声音听上去十分委屈，“你轻一点啊。”  
“现在知道疼，下午被不同毒炸到就不疼了？”  
学者说的是今天下午开荒新绝本的事。到分摊阶段他和其他人按流程来到分摊点等待召唤过来，没想到召唤贪了个读条，在众人催促下急急忙忙跑来的时候与要带巡航者离开的骑士撞了个正着，头顶不同毒符号的二人直接引爆全团。没想到一次团灭还不够召唤记住教训，第二次，第三次，他依然贪那个两秒多的毁荡，惹得众人都不愉快。  
“我……我知道错了……知道错了……以后不贪了。”学者又一次抬腰顶撞，召唤痛苦得话都说不利索。学者的阴茎将他卡得死死的又不动弹，而他又怂得不敢乱动，就这样僵持着承受下去。他希望学者像以往那样亲吻他，安慰他，抱着他的腰缓慢抽插给他快感。“你动……你动一动呀。”  
“动？我可叫不动你，你自己动。”学者移开放在召唤腰上的双手。  
召唤见学者真的不动了，只好自己尝试抬起屁股。然而疼痛让召唤的双腿撑不了多久，阴茎才稍微退出了些许，便很快重新坐进来，龟头再一次与肉壁发生顶撞。“啊啊啊——”召唤疼得龇牙咧嘴，他不是没有过骑乘的体验，但今晚还在气头上的学者仿佛比之前更大更硬。为了寻找快感他只能把双手撑在学者腿上，努力扭动身子让后穴适应阴茎的存在。  
身后的学者如同看戏一般。召唤白白嫩嫩的屁股在自己面前弹来弹去，时不时露出二人交合的部位，在夜色的衬托下更为色情动人。虽然他一直都在屋子里霸道地独占召唤，但偶尔来室外体验一把也不错。他不禁思考，召唤这淫荡的身姿和浪叫会引来多少虎视眈眈的路人呢？  
也许是后穴没有忘记性爱的感觉，也许是运气好，在召唤撅起屁股晃动的某一瞬间，察觉到后穴里的一块被顶弄时有种酥麻的感觉。他知道那是自己的敏感点，像是找到了目标一样让学者的阴茎一次次顶在那里，身下没有顾及的小兄弟也更加硬挺，流出一些清液。很久没有触及的阳心在玩弄中产生强烈的快感，如阵阵电流涌向大脑，先前身体的不适已经完全抛在脑后。“嗯……啊……好爽！找到了门路后他轻车熟路地摇晃着臀部，发出久违的呻吟。曾经被操熟的身体不需要过多刺激就能直冲高潮，他觉得意识有些模糊，腿间的阴茎在自己大幅度的运动中也不停甩动。  
学者感到召唤的肉壁开始不自主地收缩，知道他快要高潮了，在召唤的浪叫声中一只手握住召唤的阴茎，一只手变戏法般变出了召唤的魔导书交给召唤，在他耳边低语：“把你的宝石兽叫出来，给我打木桩。”  
“什么？”  
“你不是喜欢贪输出么，我让你贪个够，”学者的手指死死抵住召唤的铃口，“面前的3分钟木桩，一个爆发循环内不许出声，木桩没打爆不许射精。”  
召唤还没听清学者说的话，就被他顶得咬到了舌头。他只好顺从地摊开的魔导书，把宝石兽叫出来。发着红光的宝石兽用水润的大眼睛与他对视，可爱的小家伙还不知道自己的主人在做什么，摇晃着尾巴蹭在主人的脚踝。  
“唔——”好痒！召唤没忍住声音，马上感到覆盖在自己身后的人两处一并用力，前后的敏感地带都被狠狠侵袭一番，硬是让他差点失声乱叫。召唤示意宝石兽到木桩那儿去，忍受着体内那根粗大巨物的冲撞开始打循环。  
宝石兽在指挥下卖力地攻击，而主人却少打了好几个技能。学者顶撞他的频率和gcd完美对齐，每次召唤咏唱到一半都会被学者顶得直接中断。宝石兽办完事后乖乖跑回来，迎接它的不是主人的命令，而且主人撩人的淫叫。等龙神阶段自动结束时召唤本能地呼唤出巴哈姆特，然而大肥龙没有等到主人下令的死亡轮回，如同装饰一般在空中看着主人被操得快要丧失理智。被自己的宝石兽和巴哈姆特目睹全程的召唤更加崩溃，忍不住抽噎起来。  
“你的毒断了，不续吗？”  
“我……啊啊……我……”召唤的头脑一片混沌，他觉得自己要被学者玩坏了。身下的阴茎已经在射精的边缘，然而铃口被堵住却让他无处发泄。他难受地摇晃脑袋，希望学者可以放过他。  
“知道错了吗？”学者再次问道。  
“知……嗯……知……啊啊啊慢一点！”召唤哭喊着求饶。他现在就怕明天下不了床，要是让队友知道自己被学者操成这样一定会当作笑柄。  
学者刚把召唤的阴茎放开，就感到手掌被一股粘稠的液体喷到。召唤颤抖着哭着高潮了，人也不自觉地抖动。温热的肉壁仿佛抽搐般持续吸附学者的阴茎，几乎要让学者直接对着召唤的阳心射出来。学者紧紧抓稳召唤的腰部加大了顶撞的力度，把还处在不应期的召唤再次激发出情欲。  
“不要了……够了……停，停下……”召唤根本受不了如此频道的攻势，手中的魔导书不知什么时候落在地上。他又一次像抓住救命稻草一般撑着学者的大腿。  
学者在他的肩上舔弄，在他的蝴蝶谷上亲吻。即使做了无数次的肉壁仍然紧致地不行，学者恨不得把召唤操到失禁，操到他的后穴永远记住自己的形状，操到这辈子离开自己的阴茎就活不下去。学者在召唤的阳心偷偷上了个连环计，开始最后的猛烈抽插。  
“呜呜呜啊啊……太快……慢……再快一点……”召唤被学者顶得说起胡话，身下的阴茎早就射了第二次，这会儿只剩下一些清液还挂在铃口。靠着后面高潮之后他彻底失去力气，倒在学者怀里。他的意识逐渐迷糊，以至于没听见学者在他耳边低语的情话就睡着了。  
学者咬着召唤的肩膀在他体内射精，又温存了许久才退出来。怀中的人满脸都是泪水，被欺负过头的后穴溢出自己的精液，弄得学者忍不住又在召唤的嘴上亲了一口。  
明天多给他套个单盾吧。


End file.
